Enter Thy Inner Dream
by thebuffyettes
Summary: Chap 1 Up! Buffy and Angel crossover! Buffy and Angel both have a prophetic dream which leads to them fighting together to fight and destroy a demon who relentlessly stalks them! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Enter Thy Inner Dream: Buffy and Angel.**

**Prologue**

**Thebuffyettes**

Sunnydale, California 

Cries erupted through the silence of the night. Screams of mercy rang out. The clouds enveloped the moon hiding evil's face so it could make its way into the hearts of the weak. The defenseless.

Footsteps echoed across the damp concrete floor of the earth. A girl who was running for her life hid behind a wall, which lead into an alleyway.

She gasped for breath as tears emanated from her red, puffy eyes. She dug through her pocket of her black Levis looking searching wildly for her cellular telephone. She thought to herself _'I must have dropped it when that demon began chasing me and Elie.'_

"Elie . . ." she murmured as tears began to rain from her stinging eyes as she remembered her dear friend's recent fate.

This girl's name was Jane. Her eyes were the color of hazel nut, and her hair of a light auburn. She wore black Levis, red converses, and a pink sweater.

She heard footsteps drawing near and took this as the hint to run. She saw the alleyway clearing as her only option, and chose this as her escape route.

She made it to the end of the alley in less then twelve seconds. Just before she could catch her breath, she was startled by her predator.

" Aw, now why'd ya have to go and run? Jane? I presume." A man asked. "Because of you that 'Elie' girl had to die!"

"Because you killed her it's MY fault? Why? You- you- you MONSTER!" Jane stuttered trying to build up every last fiber of strength and courage she could muster.

"I believe the correct term is . . . vampire" the man corrected as his face morphed, his eyes now glowing yellow to send fear to Jane.

"Leave me alone!" Jane cried.

"Sorry! But, I can't!" the vampire replied licking his lips ready for desert.

He grabbed her by the waist and was about to embed his fangs into her neck until a female voice rang out making both the prey and the predator stop to see what had shouted out.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone!"

Soon a blonde jumped from the top of a building landing between the two. Her name was Buffy Summers, she was the slayer.

Before the vampire could oppose of the slayer's presence, he was attacked by a flying wooden stake, reducing him to a pile of rotting dust.

"You should get home!" Buffy ordered, " It's pretty dangerous out here!"

The girl nodded and took off at full speed, wanting to retreat to her home.

"Five down, a hell of a lot more to go!" Buffy said to herself as she herself began to return home.

Little did she know, a hooded figure watched her from afar chuckling.

"Soon, we shall meet!"

_**AN: How did you like it? Tell us what you think! Chapter 1 will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Los Angeles, California_

Darkness fell like a blanket over the nightsky, the moon hidden by the navy blue colored clouds. The weather had been fairly nice in the City of Angels, the temperature warm and the breeze blowing occassionally. But the weather never mattered to one person. One man who did his job no matter what temperature nor storm.

The normal sirens from ambulences and cop cars rang out in echoes over the city. This was the bad part of town, where even some of the cops were involved in drug deals. There were atleast 20 shoot outs a night and atleast 10 casualties. Not all caused by humans and guns, but unreal things as well...

Screams echoed through the streets. One man knew what kind of scream that was. It wasn't a pained scream, but a terrified one, as if someone saw a monster. Knowing Los Angeles, California. That wasn't different. A figure stood ontop of a large building, peering down into an alley below. There, a woman was being attacked by men...could you even call them that? Their faces were contorted and deformed, or that's something a normal human would describe them as.

"Please...money..whatever you want. I'll give it to you." The woman pleaded.

"Blood..." replied one of the attackers, grinning.

The two attacks were slightly different. There clothes were the same, but their sizes were different. One was awfully tall and the other was shorter. Other than that, they both looked the same.

"No!"

The girl turned and began running down the alley, but her pace was slow. Her long, pink flowery dress and high-heels made it almost impossible to run. But she knew she had to do something, or whatever this two THINGS were..they would kill her.

"Hey!" A voice rang out from deep within the shadows of the alleyway.

This caught the two attackers and the woman's attention. They all moved their eyes over to the sound of the voice, where a man slowly began to walk out. A tall man, about 6 foot tall with brown hair. A leather trench coat swayed behind him. Angel. A vampire cursed with a soul over 200 years ago in Europe.

"Who're you?" One of the attackers asked. A vampire.

"Angel."

Suddenly Angel launched out, grabbing the closest enemy. The tallest vampire. His foot met it's stomach and his elbow met it's jaw. The vampire, dazed from the sudden blows, hit the ground.

"Ehhhh..." the girl whispered, crawling away from the attacking area as she watched the fight proceed.

The second vampire, Mr. Shorty was amazed at Angel's strength, but lashed out anyways. Mr. Shorty swung his fist at Angel, who quickly caught his arm and threw it to the side, giving him time to smash his boot into his opponent's spine. It sent the vampire to the ground, giving Angel time to pull a wooden stake out of his jacket. Boy, was this fight easy. As Mr. Shorty rose and turned to attack Angel, he let the stake burry into his enemy's chest, the dust falling moments later.

"One down."

Mr. Taller finally got up after being dazed. He got up just in time to see his friend be turned to dust, which sent fear throughout him. His eyes widened and he turned, beginning to run away from Angel. Angel growled and quickly began chasing after Mr. Taller, who was then taken down as Angel caught up. He pushed the wood into the vampire's chest, letting the dust fall once more.

"S-s-ir." The woman mumbled.

Angel began to get up to his feet and he turned, brushing off.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

Angel tucked the stake into his pocket and slowly approached her. He understood vampires and why they attacked her. He understood how only the blood and kill mattered. Not the people who would suffer and cry over the death of a loved one. Vampires had to eat to survive.

"C-could you...take me-."

"Sure." Angel interrupted.

"Thank you."

"It's my job.

* * *

Angel stepped off of the porch to the woman's home, after making sure she made it safely inside. He hated having to explain that vampires and demons exsisted. Normally he would be looked at as if he were psycho. Only if people knew.

He began to make his way down the street until he got a weird feeling someone was watching him. He turned on his heel, seeing two cloaked figures. They did not move until moments later they vanished.

"Hmmm.."

* * *

_Sunnydale, California_

"So...you dusted 5 vampires?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed.

"You look like you killed your best friend!" Willow pointed out as she brushed her red hair behind her ear and nestled her head upon the nape of Tara's neck.

"Well, it's just...I felt like someone staged it...or was watching me."

"Well maybe, it was someone who wanted to try chopping off your head off, dice your body up, and feed it in tomorrow's double cheeseburger!" Anya chirped.

The entire scooby gang looked at Anya blankly, again hearing one of her sick conclusions. Suddenly, the door to the Magic Box flung open, the bell ringing. Something ran in, covered in old, brown, tattered blanket hiding them.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Suddenly the movement stopped and the blanket was tossed to the ground. Spike was revelead, who began to stomp the flame from the blanket out.

"I used to enjoy DAYTIME Scooby meetings. Now I have to see him." Xander growled, pointing at the vampire who entered the shop.

Spike finished stomping out the blanket and rolled his eyes, "Shut it, monkey boy."

"It was Hyena boy!" Willow grinned.

"Hey!" Tara said poking Willow, "I thought you were with me."

"I am!"

"Hyena boy?" Spike asked with an arch of his scarred eyebrow.

"Now I have the pig taste in my mouth..." Xander said, standing, holding his stomach and feeling as if he were going to puke.

Spike's brow remained arched, staring at Xander as if he were stupid.

"Well, I have to go!" Tara informed, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, me too!" Willow added a grin soon appearing.

Everyone in the room soon understood what they were implying. Buffy was about to speak but Anya beat her to it.

"You know, if you're gonna do your lesbian stuff can you keep it to yourselves?" Anya asked.

"Well, I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Tara defended herself, looking over at Willow who was trying her hardest to hide a grin. Tara looked at Willow once more and telepathically told her, "Now I am!"

The two made their way out of the Magic Box with the bell jingling after them.

"Ew!"

"I think it's kinda sexy.." Xander nodded.

"You do?" Anya asked as an idea popped into her head.

* * *

_Los Angeles, California _

Angel sat in a large, black leather chair, A book open in his hands. The book's pages were yellow in aging, and the cover was beginning to tear and rip.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia screamed, making her entrance in Angel's Investigations known.

Angel was startled and practically fell out of his large chair, "What is it now?"

Cordy plopped herself down in a wooden chair in front of Angel's desk, growling softly.

"I just spent 500 dollars on an outfit and shoes!"

Angel slowly returned to his chair, putting his book down on the desk in front of him. His eyebrow arched, "Yeah, and?"

Cordy gasped, "I should be paid more! We don't even get dental!"

"Cordy. I made this clear. This is volunteer work, you know, saving lives?"

Angel sighed, putting his head in his hands. Cordy slowly crossed her arms over her chest.

"How was your night, champ?" Cordy suddenly asked.

"The normal vampire attack. But some hooded guys kept following me." The vampire with a soul replied.

"Stalking, much." Cordy replied, "Hey! You wanna see what I bought?"

"Sure, what the hell."

She reached for a bag she brought into the office and pulled out an outfit slowly, awaiting her boss' response.

"That looks like a piece of shit, Cordy. Who would buy that?"

"I would!" Cordy replied, very offended.

* * *

Night came quick for Angel, like it did every day. It could've been the thought that he had to go fight things, but mainly it was the thought of his pasts. How he was a vampire who slaughtered thousands of people and their families. How he used to laugh at the crying pleads from his victims. He was a horrible person back then. He still felt no matter how many lives he saved, he couldn't make up for the deaths and torturing he did.

Angel sighed and slowly got out of his chair, throwing his book down on the desk.

"Hey, Wes. I'm going to head out now. If I'm needed, call my cell phone."

Cordy stormed into Angel's office upon hearing him, "How come I didn't know you had a cell phone? It's recent day technology!"

Angel sighed, "Cordy. Just..nevermind. Tell Wes, I'm going."

Cordy nodded at her boss' request. Angel nodded in return as he pulled on his leather trench coat. He made his way to the exit of the Investigations and escaped into the night.

Angel's fist caught his opponent's jaw, hearing a crunch as it broke. Angel in approval but his opponent quickly bounced back for an attack. The next thing Angel knew, he was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth. Damn vampire sucker punched him.

Angel had been out and he found and awfully large vampire attacking a man. The vampire was huge, about twice Angel's size.

"Grar." Angel growled, spitting his blood to the ground beside him.

The vampire ran at Angel and Angel bolted to his feet, just in time to catch the vampire's flying arm. He gripped it tightly and with all his strength, he flipped the vampire. The sound of bones breaking sounded as the vampire's back hit the concrete, a pain cried releasing.

Angel whipped his stake from his pocket and brought it down into the chest of the vampire. He waited a moment until the dust dropped asnd Angel sighed in relief. He went to talk to the man who was attacked, but he was gone.

"Or not."

Angel sighed and then out of nowhere, the thought of being watched again returned. This made Angel turn around and something caught his attention. The two cloaked figures returned and now they were only about 10 feet away.

"Who're you?" Angel demanded to know.

The figure's said nothing. Both hands of the figures began to lift and Angel watched closely. Suddenly, a blast released from their fingertips that flew and hit Angel. Angel flew back and slammed into a wall of a building, dropping into an unconcious state.

* * *

_Sunnydale, California _

Buffy dropkicked the vampire that had tried feeding on her.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire asked.

"What's it to you?" The slayer replied.

"You're that slayer girl aren'tch'ya.?"

"Ding, ding, ding." She mocked, "Your prize is a stake through the heart!"

"WAIT! DON'T KILL ME!" The vampire suddenly begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I got information!" He informed.

"What kind?"

"Who's been followin' ya! What they want from you and that vampire, Angel!"

"Angel.." the slayer spoke softly.

"Yeah, just...please!" He pleaded once more.

"Tell me what you know." Buffy demanded.

"I...I...I...There's a new demon in town. Everyone calls him the dream demon. He's got guys in L.A. with Angel..I...-"

Suddenly Buffy drove the stake into the vamp's heart. She didn't want to hear him anymore. But...Angel. She had to talk to Giles about this.

She turned and began to make her way to the exit of the cemetary but was stopped at the thought of being watched. Buffy turned and sighed, "Look..I-."

She spotted two cloaked figures and she crossed her arms across her chest, her brow arching.

Before Buffy could move, the figures released a powerful blast upon her. The blast made Buffy fly back and smash into a headstone, head first, knocking the slayer unconcious.


End file.
